Un Bart Adulto
by KitsuKyouno
Summary: Bart se volvio un adulto responsable, Como lo hizo?


Si la vida del personaje por contar siguiera el curso natural, tendría alrededor de 40 años en el cercano 2020.

La ciudad de Springfield, famoso e infame había pasado por mejoras considerables en la última década, seguía siendo un lugar con gente extraña, pero con una conciencia social más responsable, esto gracias a que uno de sus habitantes se hizo célebre y hoy a la noche se exhibiría en CNN un foro con un ex empleado de alguna oficina de inteligencia:

´´Queridos espectadores, den bienvenidas a nuestro invitado, al señor Bartolomeo J. Simpson´´- presentaba el anfitrión del foro.

El joven Bart había crecido y convertido en una persona algo respetable. Luego de los saludos protocolares lo primero dicho por Bart:

´´! ¡Ay Caramba! Así se siente ser observado por millones de personas, con razón la gente quiere ser famosa.

Risas del Público.

´´Señor Bartolomeo´´- decía el anfitrión.

´´Puedes llamarme solo Bart es como me conozco toda la vida´´

´´Wow, eso facilita las preguntas. Bien, ¿empezamos contándonos como has decidido tener tu empleo actual? ´´

´´Es una larga historia, nuestros espectadores terminaran durmiendo´´

´´Esperado, es un programa nocturno´´

Risas del Público.

´´De acuerdo, todo empezó cuando era un mocoso insufrible de 10 años y estaba en más de esas vacaciones familiares…´´

En alguna ciudad con un nombre difícil de pronunciar en la Costa Oeste.

´´Este lugar está siendo el peor lugar que visitamos en mucho tiempo, aunque supongo aún mejor que Chernóbil´´ - Bart caminaba en la zona supuestamente turística, en la primera ignora un callejón, pero da pasos atrás al ver que al fondo sentaba una anciana en frente de una mesa azul, vistiendo azul y con un sombrero azul.

´´Oi vieja, ¿cuál es tu trabajo aquí? ´´

´´Ya veo te faltan modales, tan típico de las personas de Springfield´´

´´Hey, como sabes que soy de Springfield´´

´´Es mi trabajo dar respuestas obvias´´

´´Vaya suena como un trabajo muy aburrido´´

´´Lo seria si las personas que vienen a consultarme no fueran tan densas, pero sus torpezas las hace divertidas´´

´´Como los bloopers, supongo´´

´´Entonces ¿Querrás que te digas cosas obvias? ´`

´´Estoy tan aburrido que hasta esto sería entretenido. ¿Necesitas leer mi mano o acaso? ´´

´´No necesita, las respuestas ya están flotando alrededor de ti´´

´´ ¿Acaso no lo confundes con las moscas? ´´

´´No como aquella que has puesto en la cerveza de tu padre´´

´´Hey, eso fue la travesura de horas atrás - Bart Levanta una ceja. - ´´Entonces es verdad que puedes ver cosas obvias´´

´´Te lo dije, pero no eres denso así que talvez sean cosas inútiles´´

´´Probablemente, pero quiero me responda algo que me molesta un poco, quizás en un porcentaje difícil de calcular aún por Lisa´´- rascando un poco su cabeza- ´´ ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que yo tenga algo de bondad? ´´´

´´Que pregunta cursi aún para usted´´

´´Ya se, apesta, pero ida y vuelta tengo ataques fulminantes de culpa por cual a veces, solo a veces quisiera saber si tengo un lado bueno´´

La anciana queda un rato callada, suspirando dice:

´´Eso es lo de menos´´

´´ ¿En serio? Qué respuesta decepcionante´´

´´ Al menos es decepcionante porque tendría expectativas, contigo eso ya sería imposible´´

Bart abre bien sus ojos sorprendido, se rasca un poco más la cabeza:

´´ ¿Significa que aún si hago cosas peores ya no tendré ni siquiera decepciones? ´´

´´Es una respuesta obvia ¿no? ´´

´´No quiero eso, todo sería aún más aburrido, debe haber algo que pueda hacer´´

´´Lo hay, sería hacer algo que valga la pena más allá de unos minutos de diversión morbosa´´

´´Ahora suenas como un libro de autoayuda´´

´Tú nunca has leído uno´´

´´Oh, es cierto´´

´´Pero recuerda aquella vez que hiciste un carro de madera, o incluso aquella vez que estudiaste para sacar una buena nota en matemáticas, aunque también esta aquella vez que no estudiaste ni para salvar tu escuela´´

´´ Vaya, noto que me contradicho muchas veces en estos años´´

´´Es por eso no avanzas y estas siempre igual no importa el tiempo que pase´´

´´Ese defecto no es solo mío, Homero lo es mucho peor´´

´´Cierto, pero la única razón para quedarse como él es no querer usar tu esfuerzo de todos los días en algo que te hará sentir permanentemente mejor´´

´´Suenas nuevamente como el libro de autoayuda que nunca he leído´´ - Bart mira el suelo - ´´Pero ahora tengo ganas de ser ese mejor que he sido a veces´´

´´Dudo que consigas´´

´´También yo, pero a menos sé dónde ir´´- cuando levanta su rostro ve que la anciana desapareció- ´´Oh no, otro fenómeno paranormal fuera de la época de Halloween´´

De vuelta a la entrevista:

´´ Cuando caminaba para irme y ya salía del callejón me di la vuelta, no vi a la anciana, pero sentí que legitimaba mi plan de tratar ser el mejor que podía´´

´´Y al parecer realmente cumpliste con tu plan´´- apuntaba el anfitrión.

´´A veces me gusta pensar que si, y otras no´´

´´ ¿En serio? ¿Eres de esos perfeccionistas? ´´

´´Es más simple que eso, como dije solo quiero seguir teniendo la capacidad para decepcionarme y sobretodo sorprenderme´´

El público aplaude.


End file.
